Solaria
Solaria is a planet of the Magic Dimension and the home realm of Stella. Overview Solaria is the realm of the Sun, the Moon, and the Stars as well as possibly one of the brightest planets in the entire Magic Dimension. Solaria is predominantly seen as an extremely sunny place where it never rains; the only exception being Valtor's intervention in the episode "Valtor's Mark." In fact, there is so little rain that Stella had to explain what a raincoat was to her tailors. Suns of Solaria Solaria possesses at least three Suns, with the magical essence of the first and second Suns of Solaria being kept within the Steeple of the Sun located and heavily guarded within the royal palace. As seen in Queen for a Day, the alignment of the three Suns of Solaria is a rare occurrence that the citizens of Solaria celebrate. In Season 8, it is revealed Solaria is illuminated by Lumenia, a neighboring star, although it is yet unknown if Lumenia is one of the already known three Suns of Solaria or another, fourth, star which has not been seen yet. The King and Queen of Solaria can command the Second Sun to shine its light on other realms and if the Second Sun were to weaken or die out, Solaria's king also suffers or perishes along with it as shown in "The Pillar of Light" . As seen in "The Pillar of Light", Solaria possesses at least one moon. In the Winx Club Comic Series, the Second Sun even acts as a vital source of light to most, if not all, of the realms within the Magic Dimension according to Morgana. Second_Sun_of_Solaria.png|The Second Sun of Solaria to the left of the realm's usual sun. THREE SUNS.jpg|Solaria's three suns in the Season 6 episode "Queen for a Day." Society Like many realms of the Magic Dimension, Solaria is ruled by monarchy with King Radius as its ruler. No queen rules with him by his side after he and Luna divorced one another, leading to her stepping down as Queen. Solaria has a royal guard whose members wear bright multicolored uniforms and use magic halberds. ]] ]] The Ring of Solaria, a ring made of pure light and a spark of the Dragon's Flame, is passed down through the royal family and has been since the beginning of Solaria's history. As the only royal heir to the realm's throne, Princess Stella had been given the ring and remains in possession of it. One notable holiday on Solaria is the day in which the realm's three suns align perfectly in the sky. When this occurs, the current ruling monarch temporarily abdicates the throne to their successor, allowing them to act as king or queen for that whole day. The comics also showcase other aspects of the lives of Solarians, such as how the realm's has a national sport: Magic Lights. As shown in Issue 150, Solarian children regularly play with balls of light, but the Magic Lights sport is so reputable to the people that it is akin to the Olympics on Earth. Yearly competitions called the Launching of the Magic Lights are held and the winner, out of four finalists, is naturally crowned as that year's champion. Issue 130 shows a holiday other than the day of the three suns' alignment, which is the anniversary of its current monarch's (in that case, Radius') ascent to the throne. Fauna There are doves that King Radius is quite fond of, and lets them fly free in a special room in the palace. Stella also had a fox when she was little. Royal guards use black colored hounds. After Valtor took the Sun of Solaria, a cavern Stella used when she was a child was inhabitant by spiders and leeches. In Royal Deeps, there are Bollabies and jellyfishes. One of these jellyfishes was mutated into monster by Tritannus. In the Royal Deeps, there is also an Ocean Gate between Solaria and Andros which is guarded by its very own Selkie, Illiris. Flora Solaria is assumed to be a somewhat arid planet due to the lack of rain despite the presence of flourishing gardens at the royal palace. However, since the sun of Solaria is magical (which is why Valtor stole its light), it is possible that it causes a flourishing flora to grow there, as pine forests can be seen around the palace. Solaria may have more than one moon just like it has more than one sun. Land around Royal Deeps seems to be more tropical like and Deeps itself contains coral reefs of Solaria. There are also large, colorful crystals sticking up out of the earth in many lands around Solaria and the palace. Series Seasons |-|Season 3= Stella's father, Radius, is seen a lot this season. In the first episode of this season, Stella receives a sun gram from her home planet, the messenger announces Stella's official Princess Ball. Then, in the next episode, Stella and Bloom head to Solaria first and there Bloom meets Stella's father and Stella shows her around the castle. Once that was done, she shows Bloom a room full of gifts for her princess ball, unbeknownst to them, Chimera was spying on them and has already despised Stella from the very beginning. Countess Cassandra scolds Chimera for her unlady-like behavior in terms of snooping but also despises Stella. Valtor sees this and decides to appoint them as his accomplices. After agreeing to show him the Second Sun of Solaria in exchange for more potent powers, Countess Cassandra and Chimera lead Valtor to the place where the it is kept. He then steals the energy of the ever-shining magical sun of Solaria to restore his power. He caused the weather of just sunshine into rain and clouds. The princess ball was quite a wreck, with Stella becoming a monster, thanks to Chimera's spell, and now her father is under Countess Cassandra's control. Over the course of the season, Solaria was being run by the Countess herself and the King, barely making any effort to control the situation due to Cassandra's spell. Solaria almost had a new queen until Stella, alongside the rest of the Winx prevented it from happening. Stella also frees her father from Cassandra's spell bringing peace once more. When the Winx defeat Valtor, the energy that was stolen got rid of the rain and the sun came out once more. |-|Season 5= Tritannus visited Solaria, after taking Illiris's powers and entering the Ocean Gate from Andros. After Stella figured out that the Gem of Self-confidence is somewhere in the Royal Deeps, the Winx came to the Oceans of Solaria to find it. They soon met a selkie called Illiris, who is the gatekeeper of Solaria. It is here where Stella bonds with Illiris, restoring her powers that Tritannus took from her. They then go into a cave where they face a mutated jellyfish which has been under Tritannus's pollutions influence. It turns Flora into stone, however Stella finds a shield with the Gem of Self-confidence and uses it to reflect the "stone look" back to the jellyfish, turning it into stone. She then uses the shield again to break the curse from Flora. After taking the Gem of Self-confidence, all the Winx acquire it into their Sirenix Boxes. In the episode "The Eclipse", Solaria appears again as the planet's Second Sun begins to fade due to the stolen seal of Pillar of Light. This dimming and loss of strength of the Second Sun rapidly weakens Radius as his life force is tied to it. It is also the first time Queen Luna appears, she comes to the Castle of Solaria, worried for her ex-husband's health. She stayed to care for him while the Winx take of Tritannus in the Infinite Ocean. The pillar is then restored by Stella because she thought of her parents. Radius is now back to normal and when Stella arrives at Solaria she is anxious that her parents will begin to fight again. She enters the palace's conference room and there are her parents, they express their gratitude and appreciation for what she had done. But, when Stella voiced that she thought of both them and put them together in order to restore the pillar, though Luna was very happy hear of it, Radius on the other hand was not. They continue to argue with both of them leaving the room angry, which upsets Stella to the point of tears. |-|Season 6= |-|Season 8= Comics Pre-Series As revealed by Former Queen Luna in An Unforgettable Party, Radius grew up with Celsius, his half-brother, as if the two were related wholly by blood. Somewhere along the way, however, Celsius believed himself to be a more fitting ruler for Solaria in comparison to Radius, who was set to become the next King of Solaria. This caused a major fight within the royal family until Celsius, frustrated and enraged, abandoned Solaria as Radius continued to be raised to succeed the throne. His defection from the royal family occurred long before the birth of Princess Stella. Series |-|Season 4= *Issue 97: The Dark Dimension |-|Season 6= *Issue 130: An Unforgettable Party |-|Season 7= *Issue 150: Magical Sparkles Locations *Azure Valley *Grand Royal Palace **Aviary Tower **Hall of the Universe **Steeple of the Sun *Labyrinth of the Minotaur *Library of Solaria *Royal Deeps *Ocean Gate of Solaria Inhabitants Winx Club *King Radius *Former Queen Luna *Crown Princess Stella *Nova *Cassandra (prior to her banishment) *Chimera (prior to her banishment) *Wanda Comics *Celsius (prior to his banishment) *Astrid *Atar *Alicanto *Mudra *Raja Trivia *''Solaria'' is the plural form of Latin word sōlārium, which is used to refer to either a sundial or a terrace that is heavily exposed to the sun. **The realm may also get its name from the word solar, derived from the Latin word solaris, which is an adjective used to describe anything concerning the sun. *The appearance of the royal guards of Solaria is based on that of the Pontifical Swiss Guard, which functions as the bodyguard of the Pope. *Solaria is one of only two planets to retain its original name in the 4Kids dub; the other being Eraklyon. *Currently, Stella's Princess Ball is the only one shown in the series. *A "Sun Gram" acts similarly to holograms often seen in sci-fi series. *In Season 4, Stella has mentioned that she won the title of Miss Solaria for 12 years consecutively. *Solaria is one of the oldest planets, yet it is also the most magical and beautiful planet in the whole Dimension. *Sherwin Williams has two paint colors named Solaria and Domino once presented close to each other in one swatch collection. *Currently, Solaria is the only realm with a known national sport: magic lights. *Currently, Solaria is the only realm to not make an appearance in the World of Winx Comic Series. Category:Stella Category:Winx Club Category:Planets Category:Realms Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Solaria Category:Locations Category:Magic Dimension Category:Illiris Category:Comics